Polastraits
'''Polastraits '''is the second Winter Island and the third location in the Adventure Tours of the DS Version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. It is ruled by the Snow Spirit, Pola. The mid-boss is King Boo while the boss is Dr. Eggman Nega. Bosses *King Boo *Dr. Eggman Nega Rivals Unlocked *Yoshi (Sparkleton Adventure) *Silver (Cubyrinth Adventure: Must have completed Cubyrinth Challenge) *Blaze (Cubyrinth Adventure: Must have completed Cubyrinth Challenge) *Wario (Blizland Adventure: Must have completed Icepeak Challenge) *Waluigi (Blizland Adventure: Must have completed Icepeak Challenge) Minigames *Break the Ice (Cubyrinth Adventure) *Climb to the Top (Icepeak Adventure) Story Mode After rescuing Pola in Sparkleton, Pola makes it snow again in Polastraits. The heroes then take a cannon to Polastraits. The heroes then reach Big the Cat who tells the heroes he found a random sign. Amy tells Big that the sign is a mission and shows him it. Big then gives the heroes a Luge as a gift. The heroes complete three missions and find three gems. They also recruit Yoshi after completing his challenge. They then return to Sparkleton to open a gate. After returning to Polastraits, the heroes break the ice wall with gems to continue on. The path is then blocked by King Boo who challenges someone who is afraid of ghosts to an event. King Boo picks Luigi and he must battle King Boo. After the King is defeated, he runs off and the path is now cleared. The heroes find Cream who can't open a treasure chest. Knuckles helps open the chest and finds a Fighter's Stick. Cream then tells Knuckles to complete a Luge mission before he can get the stick. He completes the mission and obtains the Fighter's Stick allowing him to play Hockey missions. They then bump into Silver and Blaze who challenge the players in a Hockey game with a handicap of one point. They lose and teleport to Cubyrinth to wait for the heroes to confront them once more. They also find a penguin who will tell the heroes to make sure Chao and Shy Guy are safe. After checking, Penguin will give the heroes a Skeleton allowing the heroes to play Skeleton missions. Tails then finds a machine and checks it out. Toad then tells Tails and the heroes there is a same broken machine in Frostown. The heroes then go to Frostown. After returning to Polastraits, the heroes break the ice wall with gems to continue on. However, the path is then blocked by Dr. Eggman Nega who couldn't accept defeat last time in Frostown and wants revenge by challenging the heroes to an event. After he loses, he reveals that he has captured Cuby, the snow spirit of Cubyrinth. Dr. Eggman Nega promises to free Cuby by dropping his cage into the ocean and breaks the cage while he teleports away. Cuby then makes it snow again in Cubyrinth. Before breaking the second ice gate in Cubyrinth, Knuckles and the heroes find a machine. They turn on the machine but they fall through it all the way to a stranded island in Polastraits. They are trapped by a blocked wall and Knuckles must break the ice in order to get through the wall to complete more missions. Along the way, they meet Wario and Waluigi challenge the heroes to an event. After losing, Wario and Waluigi will flee to Icepeak. They later then find a way back to the normal path of Polastraits and head back to Cubyrinth. Before breaking the frist ice gate in Icepeak, Donkey Kong finds a pillar machine near where the second ice gate of Polastraits was. Donkey Kong successfully activates the machine and crosses a bridge. Then, a penguin will challenge Sonic to a race. After losing, Penguin congratulates Sonic and opens a way to another island of Polastraits where the heroes can complete more missions. Missions Luge *Use the start dash *Finish without crashing *Boost for 10 seconds *Defeat Yoshi Ice Hockey *Pass the puck 4 times *Check your opponent *Score the first goal *Defeat Silver and Blaze while they start off 1-0 Bobsleigh *Jump with a GREAT or PERFECT *Reach the goal in 01:20 without filling up the gauge *Reach the goal in 01:05 while using reverse controls *Defeat Wario and Waluigi Alpine Skiing GS *Use the Gate Dash 5 times *Avoid Blue Gates *Use the Gate Dash 3 times while crouching *Defeat King Boo Skeleton *Jump with a GREAT or PERFECT *Use 3 dashes *Don't crash 3 times *Defeat Dr. Eggman Nega Category:Snow Spirit Homes Category:Winter Island Category:Places Category:Mario and Sonic